


Forgive Me

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lover's spat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

Plopping herself down beside the younger girl, Emily handed over the bowl of popcorn she had just made. "So what did you pick?" she asked, her braid flipping over her shoulder as she looked to the television screen.

"What do you want to watch?" Spencer groaned, clicking the buttons on the remote to move through the channels. "Nothing good is on."

"Nothing good or nothing good for Spencer?"

Spencer looked to the older girl beside her and glared. "What does that mean?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "If it's not pretentious or has people quoting Shakespeare every second, you don't like it."

"Tolstoy," the younger girl corrected, watching her girlfriend laugh as she ate a handful of popcorn. "I like Tolstoy."

"Whatever," Emily laughed.

Spencer frowned, reaching for the older girl's braid and yanking it.

"Ow!" The dark haired girl looked wide eyed to her girlfriend, taking her braid from the lawyer's daughter and scooting away from her. "What the hell was that?"

"You laughed at me."

Emily threw her hands in the air, shaking her head. "So what?"

Spencer kept her gaze on the television before her, her arms wrapped around the bowl of popcorn.

The older girl held in her sigh, putting the remote on the other side of her and moving toward her girlfriend. "I'm sorry," she pouted, pressing her lips against the genius girl's cheek. "Will you forgive me."

"No."

Emily chuckled, cupping the cheek farthest from her and pressing lingering kisses across Spencer's sharp jawline. "Please baby?" she whispered, her fingers tickling the underside of her girlfriend's chin as her lips traveled down her neck.

Spencer's lashes fluttered at the feeling, her fists curling tight as she tried to ignore the older girl's lips.

"Want me to stop?"

Spencer clenched her jaw and moved her head away from the older girl. "Yes."

Emily hardened her gaze on the brunette beside her before nodding her head. "Fine," she shrugged. Taking the bowl of popcorn from the genius girl, Emily popped a couple of kernels into her mouth.

"Hate you," the younger girl hissed under her breath, reaching over her girlfriend and stealing back the remote.

"I'm sure you do, ladybug."

Spencer chance a look over at the girl who had moved to her school just two years ago, watching as she licked the salt and butter off of her long fingers, her lips wrapping around each digit as she went.

The ambassador's daughter let out a moan, her eyes closing as she swallowed. "Don't you just love popcorn?"

Biting nervously into her lip, Spencer quickly threw down the remote to her TV and barreled into the older girl, crashing their lips together with her fingers tangling in the hair at the back of Emily's head.

"Hey now," the ebony haired girl chuckled, letting her girlfriend continually crash their lips together as she tried to pull her head back. "What happened to momentarily hating my guts?"

"Momentarily," Spencer drawled, rolling her eyes.

Emily laughed, throwing her head back as her girlfriend practically climbed into her lap. "So you love me again?"

Spencer happily nodded her head. "As long as you say sorry."

"I'm sorry," the older girl smiled. "I love how dorky you are and how your vocabulary is bigger than mine. Or at least you try to make it bigger than mine," she teased.

The genius teen glared.

"Ok," Emily smiled, licking the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry."

Spencer grinned from ear to ear, hiding the remote behind her back as her girlfriend reached for it. "Kiss me and you get it back."

Emily nibbled into her bottom lip. "Anything for my girl," the ambassador's daughter's grinned, leaning up to press her lips against the younger girl's.


End file.
